


A friend and teacher for the young hero

by PhantomFirebird04



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFirebird04/pseuds/PhantomFirebird04
Summary: Alm has entered the dreaded underground path that leads to where Duma resides.With the loss of his blood family and knowing Celica is out of reach, Alm has a moment of internal doubt. After all, the weight of leading soldiers in a war is a very heavy duty for a mere boy that's just 17.However, a good friend and guide will give Alm the little push he needs to get him back on his feet.





	A friend and teacher for the young hero

Alm and his friends were near the final battle. They had gone through most of the maze, and a small shrine to Mila offered shelter from the monsters and offered a rest to their tired bodies. But the strife was not over yet.

Emperor Rudolf was always with the weight of the people of Rigel in his shoulders, and gave up the oportunity to carry a life with his family and friend. Berkut had been slain after he fell into despair. Alm had no family left. Mycen was no grandfather of his at all. Celica was most likely lost too. Alm felt like he kept losing family member after family member, soon to maybe lose friend by friend. He just let everyone take a break. He sat on a corner, facing to the statue. He just could not help but let the tears flow and sob from time to time.

"Must I keep losing family and friends? Am I really going to lose everyone?" he thought to himself, isolated, in hopes no one saw him in such state. A crying leader is a weak leader after all, is it not?

Tobin, Gray and Kliff were wondering what was wrong with Alm. Faye upon noticing Alm being isolated and somewhat gloomy, didn't think twice to skip over to where he was. But she never reached him. Someone stopped her. Surprisingly, she respected this person's decision to leave Alm alone and she was convinced with few words.

Alm was too lost in thoughts and emotions to hear incoming footsteps.

"Alm, we must depart soon." a soft voice called. "Everyone is almost ready. We await your orders."

Alm didn't respond. He just tried to cover a rather obvious fact to one of the sharpest eyes in the army.

"I see. It really is taking a toll on you." it was Lukas. Alm's old friend, faithful and trustworthy, who had come to check on him. "Let it out. Even if there seems there's nothing else to do, we have to look for a solution. It's the only thing we can do."

"I couldn't save any of them. I don't want to lose any of you either." Alm spoke, trying to hold as much as he could the need to cry. He already was unable to hide the sniffing and the red color on his face.

"You cannot do this alone, Alm. I know the responsibility of carrying this mission weighs on you heavily. Please listen to me for a moment. Calm down first." Lukas sat beside him, patting his back rather gently. "You've done a good job taking us this far. I am impressed. Even if we fall on the last battle, the world shall know we tried and that it was possible. Every single one of us is here with you because of the faith they've put on you. But you also need to deposit your faith on us. It's the faith you have put on all of us that achieved the liberation of Zofia. And it will be that same trust that will let us arrive to the very end."

Alm stayed silent. But he was actually listening. Lukas's soothing voice was rather effective.

"When I first came to Ram Village, I came here, all on my own. There were bandits everywhere, and all I had was a cheap iron lance, and nothing or no one else. I actually know Sir Clive had already taken me as a dead body as soon as I stepped out of the hideout that day. And when Sir Mycen was not willing to leave Ram Village, I knew it wasn't what we hoped, but giving up would do no good. I did not doubt. Even if you and your friends were new into the horror's of war and venturing into it, all it took was a little push to uncover the warriors you are right now."

"And then you defended me from Fernand when I was put as a leader. Why would you trust a stranger and a kid like me?" Alm rubbed his left eye.

Lukas smiled as he gave his answer. "Because by the time we reached the hideout you were no stranger to me. You had grown up. Young people like you need only but a push and guidance in the right direction, and then let them go. Making everything ready for you would not have allowed you to develop your potential or gotten you the experience you needed. So I decided to see how you handled your first enemies. You and your friends have... interesting personalities. But you quickly grew onto me. Before I realized, I knew every of your quirks, virtues, and flaws. Out of all the people I have given a lesson to, you were the best to learn from me, too. Of all the soldeirs I had to teach something, you were simply the quickest to grow and learn."

"I mean, I knew you could have taken most the bandits back in the forest yourself... Or send us back when we weren't doing good. It was dangerous back then when we weren't good for combat but... you pushed us forward, let us face dangerous foes, and yet somehow you still had our backs. You kept us on our toes. And then we...simply were fighting by ourselves like it was everyday's business as if it was natural. You even let me lead on the most crucial fights. I don't understand... To be fair, no disrespect to Clive but... you should have been the leader of the Deliverance instead of me."

"By now you should know I have a sharp eye on small details. I wouldn't have let you take the lead if I knew you didn't had the potential. But you left me impressed. No matter what, I still stand with you, Alm. Sir Mycen still follows your lead. You have all these people of all places, ages, and skills behind you. No. They are beside you. You may have lost family, but not all of it. Blood is not as strong as the bond forged by walking on the same path. The person waiting in Zofia for my return or for the notice of my death is not my brother. The person that has fought all the way to the liberation of the country is more deserving of such title, don't you think? Brother-in-arms? Maybe. But I know you too well Alm. And you know me well too." Lukas kept his soft smile as Alm turns around to face him, his face red from crying earlier, and trusting Lukas wholeheartedly to look directly at him despite looking messy.

"I suppose you are right... even if Mycen was never my grandfather... he actually is my grandfather. He took care of me and raised me as well. Tobin, Gray, Kliff, Faye... they all grew with me and I saw them grow up too. And Celica... I love her. I want to save her. We have to rescue Celica, I believe we still have a chance. There should be something we can find in this maze..." Alm stood up after gaining more confidence and having a clear resolve. "Lukas, I never had the opportunity to properly thank you for everything. You're the best tutor and the wisest friend I ever had. You were my guide when my grandfather was absent. And your lessons were as enriching as his. When this fight is over I still am going to need some word advice. May I count on you to help me then?"

"Absolutely. I would be proud to continue serving you. I will always be there when you need it, Alm. Let's go then, my friend." Lukas stood up and helped Alm with the preparations to move out. They had to go. Outside the remnant of Mila's embrace, and back into the monster infested darkness. Mila and Celica awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small dialogue written between Alm and Lukas.
> 
> Lukas is one of my favorite characters because of his overall calm demeanor in front of tough situations. I love to think he was tutoring Alm and friends during the beginning and he continued to be the man of advice the children would go to when they needed. It's my headcannon that he is actually good in counseling, teaching and overall giving advice to anyone that needs it.
> 
> I wrote this on my free times in the evenings, where I was at my most creative, but most tired to do proper grammar and spelling checks so please forgive me.
> 
> This is also one of my first fanfics I had kept around in evernote while I waited to sign up.


End file.
